


The Selfie Championship

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, Instagram, dorks taking selfies, groaaaaaaan, i just owe the universe an extra fic from being lazy a few days ago, this isn't anything, which means i have to do another one later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>brendon and dallon have some fun on instagram.</p>
<p>(again not as suggestive as it sounds, sorry loves)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Selfie Championship

It starts when Brendon takes a goofy picture of himself in bed, one eye crossed and mouth flat. He posts it on Instagram with no caption and tags @dallonweekes, to the delight of the fans. Brendon laughs to himself and sets his phone down next to him on the piano bench. About ten minutes later, he gets a notification that Dallon's tagged him in something. It turns out to be a picture of Dallon lying on the couch with his eyes crossed and the caption, 'I would have only crossed one eye but it turns out that even if you try for eight solid minutes while your friends stare at you, you can't do it @brendonurie.' The comments mostly say things along the lines of 'SELFIE WARS BRENDON VS DALLON!!!' Brendon decides to take this as a challenge. 

Dallon's phone dings again in another ten minutes. Brendon's posted a picture of himself at the piano. The picture is very artfully-taken and aesthetically pleasing, except for Brendon himself, who is obviously trying to look like he's screaming as loud as possible. The caption reads, 'Just relaxin at the piano @dallonweekes', and Dallon snorts a little. He thinks for a moment, then grabs a pair of his biggest sunglasses and opens the phone camera.

Brendon's already scrolling through Instagram when he gets the notification. In the picture, Dallon's wearing huge aviator sunglasses, a clip-on bowtie around his neck (and just a normal t-shirt), and he's edited the cheesiest fakest explosions he could find in the background. It's captioned with, 'Weekes. Dallon Weekes. @brendonurie'. Brendon laughs at the ridiculousness of the picture. The comments are practically screaming about 'brallon', and a few are starting to write '#BrallonSelfies' in the hopes of starting a trend. Brendon ponders for a minute or two, then comes up with an idea for the next post.

Dallon already has a plan when his phone chimes in with another picture. Brendon's latest is of him sitting on the couch, flopped over, looking comically dead with his eyes rolled back and tongue out. He also has large headphones on and red confetti streamers (which Dallon guesses, correctly, are supposed to be blood) stuck under the ears. 'The music killed me @dallonweekes', says the caption. Dallon laughs a little, then gets to work on his next post.

It turns out to be a video. A short video, but a video nonetheless, with no caption besides the @brendonurie. Brendon watches Dallon, ukulele in hand, begin to play a catchy song. Brendon is just starting to nod his head when he catches that Dallon is singing "dicks and butts and dicks and butts" to the tune of one of his vines, but now with ukulele accompaniment. Brendon laughs much harder than he thinks he really should. The comments are all either laughing emojis or saying things like 'Panic! should release this as a song'. Brendon grabs his guitar, sits down on the couch, and that's where the selfie war starts to spiral, because it's not really SELFIES anymore. Instead, there are about ten new videos on each of the two's Instagram pages. However, they've started to get less silly, and more... well, not exactly serious per se, but the songs begin to be real songs. Dallon playing 'Valentine' (his old ukulele work-in-progress) is what finally clues both the fans and Brendon in on what's happened. He retaliates with a cover of 'Love At First Sight', and that's where the selfie war ends, because that's when Dallon knocks on Brendon's door. 

That's also when the two decide to cover a Panic! song or two, post them to see the fans go wild in the comments, laugh at the result, and go watch some TV together, because what's a boyfriend for if you can't create some internet chaos and cuddle at the end of the day?

**Author's Note:**

> i seem to have a problem with writing a paragraph, fucking around on my bass for an hour, then writing another paragraph, then more music, etc etc


End file.
